warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery In RainClan
Characters Leader: Smokingstar - Dark gray tomcat with battle scarred ears Deputy: Flarepelt - Light orange she-cat, amber eyes Medicine Cat: Fallenpetal - White and silver she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Brindleleap: Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes Frothtail: White she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentices: Pinepaw: Young brown tabby apprentice with green eyes Queens: Spottedwing: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes, mother of Daykit Kits: Daykit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and paws Chapter One "Where are you going, Brindleleap?" The silver tabby turned to see her best friend, Frothtail, padded towards her. "Not searching for signs of your kits' killer again, are you?" Brindleleap sighed. She was. Her Clan didn't approve; they said that even if she found the killer, what could she do? Kill them? No. The Warrior Code forbid it. And they thought she wouldn't break the Warrior Code, even for her kits. "No, Frothtail, of course not." Her friend could tell she was lying. She smiled friendly. "I'll cover for you. I'll send out a hunting patrol away from you, so Smokingstar doesn't send out more." Brindleleap sighed with relief. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with Frothtail, what made her stand out from her other Clanmates. But it was thigns like this that confirmed their friendship. "Thank you, Frothtail. You know that ever since Flamefur died, I've been determined to find out who killed my kits!" Brindleleap lashed her tail when she saw Spottedwing, taking a mouse to her new daughter Daykit, flinch. The tortoiseshell cat still felt responsible for letting her kits out and letting them get away, but Brindleleap didn't blame her. With another grateful nod at Frothtail, she bounded into the forest, hoping that today would be the day to unearth something new about Briarkit and Bramblekit's deaths. Chapter Two Brindleleap had searched her kits bodies for clues right before they had died. So far, she had little information; The cat who killed them had been hessitant, since the claw marks were ragged and messy. Between Bramblekits claws had been a tuft of white fur, though it could've come from another cat besides the killer. The cat who killed them didn't have a very strong blow, since the necks had to be twisted multiple times before it broke and ended there lives. They had been kept alive for the few moons they had been missing, since their bodies hadn't had much death reek on them, but who would want to keep them alive for so long? Why not kill them the second they found them, then dropped them into camp? She jumped as a shadow moved near an elder bush. She whirled around, snarling, but it was only Spottedwing. "Spottedwing! What are you doing out of the nursery?" She demanded. The tortoiseshell cat looked stunned. "I was collecting more moss for Daykit's nest," Came the queens reply. "Why didn't you just have a warrior get you some?" "I wanted to stretch my legs." "Where ''is ''the moss you've collected?" "I haven't collected any yet." Brindleleap lashed her tail in frustration. "Go back to Daykit. She isn't old enough to be in the den long without her mother. I'll bring some moss," She hissed tartly. The queen nodded, took a quick drink from the stream bubbling at her paws, and bounded back to camp. Chapter Three Brindleleap sniffed around almost ever corner of the territory, but no rivalry Clans' scent crossed the borders. She sighed and hunted as quickly as possible, managing to snag a mouse and a small sparrow before she got back to camp. She dropped them on the fresh-kill pile and dragged her paws towards her nest; She was exhausted from patrolling the whole territory in less than a day, though she had been doing just that for nearly a moon. "Brindleleap!" The silver cat sighed and turned to see Daykit bounding towards her. "Mother wants to know if you've collected moss for my nest, since you were gone so long." ''Mouse dung! ''"Sorry, Daykit, I'd forgotten. I'll go fetch you some right now though," She added as the kits tail drooped. The young kits bright green eyes glowed as she raced off for the nursery. Pinepaw, a young brown tabby apprentice, yelped as Daykit dashed under her belly and unbalanced her, taking ehr to the ground. "Watch it!" The she-cat growled. Daykit took no noticed, just kept bolting for her mother. She purred with amusement as Pinepaw licked her ruffled chest fur, flicked her tail, and ducked into the apprentices' den. Brindleleap followed a young she-cat named Frozenstream out of the camp, but they broke into seperate directions; Frozenstream was heading for the Sun Stones, a place where elders normally dozed during greenleaf. Brindleleap was heading towards the huge oak where moss grew in jaw-loads around the roots. She tore up a few strips of moss as carefully as she could, balled it into her jaws, and returned to camp. When she entered the nursery, Spottedwing had taken Daykit out for some excersize, but Brindeleap decided to spread out the moss into her nest anyways. She stared in confusion at the two nests. Both Daykits and Spottedwings nests had plenty of moss; there was no need for her to bring in more. She checked for soiled moss but only found a claw-sized ball of it in each. She spread out a bit into the places she'd removed moss, but stuffed the leftover out the small hole in the side of the den wall. Chapter Four Brindleleap nibbled the end of a stale shrew. After explaining to Spottedwing that no moss was needed for the nests, she'd tried to get some sleep, only to be prodded awake for patrol after only a few heartbeats. She'd worked her tail off, even though she'd already worked around the territory once that day, then settled down to eat. Frothtail bounded up with a vole in her jaws. "Wanna eat together?" Without waiting for a reply, her white friend plopped down beside her and took a big bite out of the vole. "This is really tasty. Warm." Brindleleap finished off her stiff, stringy shrew and looked at her friend. Vole blood dripped from her chin; The blue eyed warrior growled in frustration and licked the scarlet droplets. "Help!" Fallenpetal, the medicine cat, barged into camp. "Badger! Coming towards the camp!" Alarmed, Brindleleap leaped to her paws, Frothtail following her towards the nursery. "Everycat out!" Brindleleap yowled, though she knew only Spottedwing and Daykit occupied the den. Frothtail barged apst her and helped Spottedwing out. We need to get the kits out first! Brindleleap hissed to herself angrily. She scooped Daykit up in her jaws and shoved out. Flarepelt was hurriedly nudging warrior after warrior up the rocky wall that sheltered half the camp. Spottedwing veered away from Frothtail and took Daykit from Brindleleap, then followed Fallenpetal up the steep climb. Frothtail, Brindleleap, and a young tom named Flintclaw were the only cats to make the climb. Suddenly, with an earsplitting roar, two black-and-white shapes exploded into the camp. Brindleleap yowled with surprise and dug her teeth into Frothtail's scruff, hauling her up the rock slope. Flarepelt reached down and grabbed the white warriors shoulder fur, then pulled her to safety. Brindleleap bunched ehr muscles under her and shot into the air, landing on the high ledge where her Clanmates were crouched. She gasped with regret when she heard a tortured screech; she stretched her neck to peek over the ledge. One of the badgers had fastened there teeth into Flintclaw's flank, and was shaking him roughly. Brindleleap howled and leaped back off the cliff, landing square on the badgers shoulders. She clawed at it's eyes until it wailed and lumbered away. It's companion was hard on it's heels. Brindleleap crouched beside Flintclaw; his breathing was gradually slowing. Fallenpetal landed lightly beside him nad began fretting over his wounds, but then she raised her head, eyes wide. "There's nothing I can do. StarClan have come to claim him." Brindleleap wailed. "It's my fault! I could've saved him!" Fallenpetal brushed her tail across her flank, then murmured, "May StarClan light your path, Flintclaw," As the dark warriors' breathing stopped. Brindleleap stared in dismay at the bloody fur of her Clanmate. First Briarkit and Bramblekit, then Flamefur, now Flintclaw! What had she done to deserve so much grieve?